rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirina Hart
Appearance She appears as a pallid young girl with long jet black hair covered in blood red highlights. Her eyes are a misty gray and rarely change from a look of curiosity or excitment. She has a slender build with a BWH of 30-26-28 (It was requested alright) which is usually hidden under her baggy clothing. She usually is found wearing a red vest, a black and red jumper (sometimes stripes, other times spotts) and pair of black cargo trousers covered in a lattice of belts, straps and holsters. Most of the time she will walk around bare footed whilst occationaly wearing sandles when the situation calls for it. Personality Having never propely grown up she still has many childish tendencies, she loves to play about and gets bored with relative ease. Always looking for fun she often ends up irritating someone. Unlike her apperance would suggest she has a morbid sense of fun and is constanly seeing how best to slice something open. Though recently learning that not everyone should have their chest cavity excavated she still likes to assess people based upon which organ of theirs she would like the most. And then promptly nicknames them after the specified gut. She also derives pleasure from the discomfort of others and so will go out of her way to weird people out even in the most inappropriate of times and locations. As well as getting highs from using her knives she is near addicted to sugar and sees it as fule aura. When on a high for an extended period of time she will often fall into a blubbering mess when the sugar down kicks in at the same time as the killing stops. When this occours she curls into a ball and tries to ride it out in her happy place, remembering the times with her brother. Weapons / Abilities Her primary weapons are hidden within the jumble of leather belts across her legs. These consist of various sized scalpels, knives and other sharp objects. All of which she uses in conjunction with one another. She is very limber and a fantastic acrobat, alowing her to scale walls, trees and monsters with ease. Whilst in combat she seeminly dances around her foes, slicing and stabing with many instruments from her belt. More recently she has acquired a special knife with the function to fire a paralysis concotion that, once in the blood stream, acts within a few seconds. However, due to the small size of the knife it fires small capsules poison using pressurised air that will only be effective in combat if it bursts into an open wound. The capsules can be ingested but it woubld take a considerable ammount of time to enter the blood and come into effect. Blade Length: 3-1/4” Handle Length: 3-3/4" Overall Length: 7” Goodnight Kiss.png|Kirina Hart's special weapon. Goodnight Kiss Her semblamce shows itself as a dark red mist forming about her and would be generally named precision, though she likes to call it her dance. This is due to the fact that she finds it hard use it while standing still, once active she starts an graceful dance of death, sending sharp projectiles flying every which where with deadly accuracy. History Born into a typical middle class family by the name of Hart, Kirina grew up with her father (James) mother (Ayame) and 4 1/2 year older brother (Jack). Her father was a surgeon in the Vale City Central Hospital while her mother was a nurse in the same institution. Due to her parents busy work lives Kirina was often left alone with only Jack to care for her. Her brother could be said to be a little off in the head, always pulling apart his toys and taking a good look at the insides. She spent most of her child hood watching on as her brother cut things open and started creating hybrid toys. Dolls with bear heads, Teddies with robot heads... to say the least they were strange. At the age of 8 her parents left on a trip to the Vytal Heath Assembly, leaving the two children with a specialist child carer from VCCH. During the flight to the location the airship was hijacked by what was to become the white fang and, in a stuggle with the pilot, it crashed into the ground killing most of the passengers including their parents. When told by the carer about their parents death, the two acted in similar ways but to a different effect. Kirina, not yet able to fully understand death simply asked how long it would be till she saw them again the carer explaining that it will be a very long time till kirina could see her parents . Jack didn't react in an upset manner at all either. Though full understanding the meaning behind what the carer had told them he asked "What now?". Moving away from the confused girl the carer told Jack that they would be split up and put into fostering homes. Now this is when Jack reacted, eyes flying wide he ran into the kitchen and grabbed the nearest knife. Then running back he stood infront of his sister saying that she wouldn't take them away. Mistaking the knife for a toy the carer moved in to try and calm him down. Getting angry Jack began to wildly swing the knife before of him. With the first cut to her left forearm the woman stopped for a moment in shock. Then the next slice cut deep into her wrist. After the cut on her left palm she colapsed to the floor screaming and scrambled back to the wall, attempting to flee from the young knife wielding teen. Crazy with bloodlust the boy advanced on the hapless girl, slashing and slicing, stabing and ripping. Soon the walls had been repainted and the capret had turned a deep scarlet. Still swinging the knife Jack didn't stop untill the blood had stopped flowing. Turning to face his sister Jack found her to be standing stock still not looking away from the pile that once was a person. Panting, covered head to toe in a mix of sweat, blood and gristle, Jack advanced on the girl. As he approached the knife dropped out of his hand and he embraced her. "Did you rip something apart again?" she asked. Pulling back and looking into her eyes he couldn't bring himself to respond. As the door started rattling and shouts could be heard Jack glared in it's direction before taking his sister by the hand and making their escape out the window. Not knowing what else to do Kirina simply held tight to her brothers hand as they fled into the night. Several weeks passed, Jack supported them by stealing clothing left out on lines and shop lifting what little food he could. A few months later and Jack had killed again. This time a mugger wandered into the alley they were living in. He pulled a switchblade and threatened Kirina, Jack managed to reverse the point and stab it straight through the mans eye, piercing his brain and ending his life. Keeping the blade they moved from the alley to an abandoned building. A year later at the age of 14 Jack found himself dragged into the criminal underworld trying to support his sister. Thinkng that no-one would suspect a child to kill them Jack was made into a hired killer, he assigned a place to be and a time where a target would be and he would end their existance. At this point, aged 9, Kirina started following her brother everywhere. She was fed up of waiting each day for him to come back and begant to shadow his every move. Unbeknownst to him she was witnessing every kill, observing his technique and gaining a wild glint in her eye every time guts were spilled. She began to learn how to wield a knife, where to cut for a quicker death and most importantly how interesting people looked inside out. Soon the police caught onto the similarities in the killings and started a search for the criminal. It wasn't long before the boy and his sister were found in the vacant wearhouse along with a small arsenal of knives and basic blades. Ambushed in his sleep Jack had no chance to struggle, Kirina however had become a light sleeper after so long on the street. She awoke the moment her brother was subdued to a single man reaching down for her. Rolling over she thrust out the knife she had slept with, burying it deep into the mans stomach she pulled it out to the side allowing his intestines to spill out onto the floor. Just as the other officers began to realise what had happend Kirina was already cuting and slicing her way towards her brother. But a 9 year old child could never hold off 5 fully grown men, soon she was dissarmed and pinned to the ground having only managed to inflict 2 stab wounds and a few deep cuts. Soon they were subdued and taken away. Upon questioning Jack admitted to the murders and asked to let his sister go free. But with no identification or known guardians they had no place to safely let her go to. Also there was the maiming and killing she had done. As they could not let a proven killer run loose they orderd a mental review. The psychiatric assessment revealed to the doctors that the girl was severely mentaly unstable and would cause a risk to anyone in her proximity. Finding here to be unwell in this she was forced into a psychiatric hospital for rehabilitation. Calm until this point Jack then turned on the men surrounding him, dealing heavy damage and even securing a weapon. Shouting "Don't take her!" he began to fire upon them, he was quickly hit in the chest by one of their shots. Dropping like a sack he was taken out of the room as Kirina began to say that her parents wouldn't like jack being hurt and they would get in trouble if Jack doesn't see her. After that she was carted off to the mental ward and locked in a padded cell. In that cell time didn't exist as months began to pass in a blur, drug after drug, needle after needle and talk after talk. the cycle was endless. Nothing changed save the faces and the words. She spent 7 years in that hole. Nothing more than the memories of her brother to hold onto. Even as his face faded from her mind, his voice on that day stood strong. On the eve of her 16th bithday she had a new face visit her. Oddly though, this one did not inject her or give her pills to swallow. He just sat there looking at her lying on the bed. He patiently waited for something that was, to her, unclear. The day grew to a close and the lights were dimmed he stayed. She grew sleepy and fell into a light slumber with him still there. Rising in the morn expecting her usual wake up call of drugs and pep talks, again she found the man sat in the chair next to her bed. When she looked up into the white haired mans eyes she noticed the look on his face. It wasn't of pitty, anger or annoyance. Instead he looked at her with a sad curiosity, as if she was a lost kitten and he was wondering where her home might be. As the fog began to lift from her mind she bagan to wonder who this man was and what he was doing here. And so for a while longer that sat looking at each other. Neither of them talking as the man sipped from a mug and she was fed with an IV drip. She began to notice more and things about this man, his cane, his green hued three piece suit. This didn't look like the others that come in here, they were all blurs of white and gray. This man was colourful, vibrent and happy. Deciding that just looking will do no longer she weakly cleared her throat before whispering out. "Mr. Torax, why are you here?" (Just in case you can't tell by this ending, that was Ozpin he then goes on to offer her a place at beacon and so the story proper begins) RPs in chronological order Grimm Suspicion Out on a nightly mourge raid Kirina is caught in the act by The Detective and Revan... Welcome Wagon Arriving at Beacon for the first time Yin shows her andRevan around... Lost in Ryka Kirina is on a trip to the literal tourist trap city... Other *Her nickname is a direct translation of the Japaneese for Organ Stealer. *The main pic was created by the awesome DustpeltX aka Chris, love you no homo man. *The portraits below were done by me in MS Paint, try not to laugh the shoddy artwork too much. Dark's yet to be named OC.png|First attempt at drawing her Kirina Mk3 Face.png|Attempt number 2 before DustpeltX (chris) helped me out Category:Female Category:Fan Made Character